Human biospecimen samples will be shipped from the Longitudinal Investigation of Fertility and Environment (LIFE) study to DIPHR-contracted environmental chemical assay lab. The LIFE study recruited 501 couples from 16 countries in Michigan and Texas, representing geographic areas with reported exposures to endocrine disrupting chemicals. The initial urine collection occurred upon enrollment (baseline) with a repeated urine sample obtained from both partners of each couple the following month. A third sample was collected from women upon becoming pregnant or after 6 months of trying without pregnancy. This specific study will utilize the as yet unmeasured urine samples that were collected during the peri-conception and early pregnancy windows.